blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Coffee Throne II
The Coffee Throne II is a planned sequel to the world wide hit, The Coffee Throne written by Ebonyrain. You can read The Coffee Throne here. The original, The Coffee Throne, was published on April 7th, 2017 as a gathering competition entry. It is a comedic story where all the cats of Blogclan get pranked by the evil(in this story) Icy(Iceflower). The main characters include: Cheetahpaw Ebonypaw Sundance Iceflower Otterpaw Emberdawn Spiderpaw Just like The Coffee Throne, The Coffee Throne II will be a short and comedic story. The Coffee Throne III may come out later too. Flashback “I got my revenge!” yelled Icy. “Nobody would give me donuts and coffee and I was being a slow modder, but atlast, I got revenge.” I couldn’t believe my eyes. “No! Icy this isn’t you!” shouted Sunny. “Icy get back to normal!” yowled Cheetahpaw. “Snap out of it!” I said. Icy stood up and growled. “No. I will never give up my place as ruler of Blogclan!” Since that day Blogclan turned to mayhem. One by one the Senior Warriors left, then the warriors, then the apprentices. Soon only the kits were left and they took over Blogclan with Icy. …That was…. Until Kate found out what happened. The Story Begins, Again Blogclan was no longer Blogclan. It was taken over by the evil Icy and her minions. There was nothing we could to about. Thought Ebonypaw as she curled up in her hiding spot. Most of everybody ran away from Blogclan after Icy kept pranking them but Sundance, Embix, Cheetahpaw, Spiderpaw, Otterpaw, and this weird guy called Tacofiah stayed back. '' '' “Ebonypaw!” Sunny shouted, “Help me publish today’s article!” “Who’s here to read those?” I asked. Sunny whisked her tail. “We need Blogclan to look good for when Kate gets on.” she responded. Kate! She can turn Icy back to normal! When will Kate get on? “When will she come on?” I asked. Cheetah woke up, removed the catnip Icy put in all of the fresh kill as a prank, and trotted over to where I was. '' “She should be logging on at any moment now.” the bengal she-cat said. All of a sudden Cakestar appeared.Cakestar smiled and then looked around, her eyes got huge.'' '' “SUNNY AND EMBIX!” the leader yowled, “WHAT HAPPENED?” I shuffled my paws nervously, getting ready to speak. But luckily, Spiderpaw stepped in for me.'' '' “Icy got mad because she was a slow modder and didn’t get any donuts and coffee so she pranked everybody so that everyone would leave, and turned Blogclan into a mess.” said Spidey.'' '' “Oh.” said Cakestar. “Where is Icy?”'' Embix opened her eyes and saw Cakestar. “Oh, hi Kate. Icy should be in the ‘Name That Apprentice!’ page." '' “Then we must go!” said Cakestar as she turned around and started to sprint. Everyone followed her.'' '' We ran through the Tavern and the Polls page to get to Name That Apprentice! Eventually, we got there. Cheetahpaw opened the door to the page ever so slightly but Icy heard us.'' “Who dare comes into my throne without permission?” Icy growled. Kate stepped in. Icy’s eyes got big. '' “K-kate.” she said.'' '' “That is right Icy dear, I come to bring Blogclan to its greatest again.”'' '' “Yeah!” shouted Otterpaw, everyone else followed.'' Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Gathering Fanfiction